Seraptalia
by XxPhantomFeldsparxX
Summary: When the nations were at stake, England sent them to another dimension. But shit gets wrong real quickly


"ENGLAND!!!" And with that, England fell apart, bleeding, as well as the other nations. But what they didn't know before each of them fell apart was that America and Canada will have neither a bright or a dark future

* Present time *

Alfred F. Jones was brought to an orphanage. His parents accused him for being a demon. His mother committed suicide while his father stabbed him with a kitchen knife. Alfred stepped inside and was greeted by a woman. She took him in and inside, he saw at least four kids running around with two others. The woman called the kids and they all turned their attention to her

"This is Alfred Foster Jones. He will be joining us from today so treat him kindly" She received a fit of 'Yes ma'am' from the kids. The woman then left them. Alfred placed his bag on the floor of his room the woman had showed him. He was met by a boy, similar to him but with violet eyes, round glasses, a white polar bear on his arms, and a more puffy hair. He took his hand out and smiled at Alfred warmly.

"Hi! I'm Matthew Williams. Welcome to the family, Alfie!" Alfred grunted and glared at the child

"My name is Alfred! And I don't have a family!" Seriously, why can't this boy just leave?

"No way! We're your family now, Alfie!" Matthew smiled brighter, Alfred could only scoff

"Fuck off!" And the next thing Alfred knew, he's brought down to the floor by a sissy Canadian

"Matthew, no fighting please" The director said as Matthew chuckled playfully

"We're not fighting, we're making friends!" Matthew smiled once more and held his hand out

"So what so ya say, Alfie?" Alfred grunted one more time

"You don't understand! My parents almost killed me and accused me of being a demon!" Who am I kidding, this kid won't understand...

"Mmm... I understand perfectly clearly! Mes parents abused me and ma mére threw me out of the car while mon pére drove drunkenly. They died in a crash" Matthew explained in English mixed with French and he was still smiling, like it was nothing

"I never knew my parents!"

"My parents threw me out!" Those were two of the explanation from the little kids surrounded them

"So you see Alfie, we all have a dark past but we're okay cause we are all one big family!" Alfred grunted and and looked away Family, what a waste of breath! Well, at least this kid will stop bothering me...

"Tch. Fine" Matthew's face lighted up as he and the other kids charged at Alfred and pulled him into a big group hug

"Bienvenue à la famille!" Those were the words that warmed Alfred's heart, as he's accepted to a new family

And the next thing he knew it, the director was shot and vampires kidnapped them and took them to Sanguinem as livestock. Alfred didn't even know those things even existed!

Everyday was the same. Got up, getting his blood drained, went back and do shit. Alfred hated getting his blood taken by the leech (As so he dubbed them) but Matthew seems to be fine with everything

"Come on Mattie! We've gotta fight back! Show those damned leech that we had enough of this whole livestock thing!" Matthew turned his head towards Alfred and pouted

"You can't win against them, they're seven times stronger than us, mon ami. In times like this, we just gotta be clever!" Matthew cheered. A noble, by looking at his garment, approached them with a sly grin

"Lord Ivan!" Matthew approached the noble as the noble stroke his face. Alfred's jaws dropped onto the ground

"Matt, what a sweetie~" Ivan's voice made Alfred almost puked the potato that he chocked on yesterday but Matthew seems too calm about everything

"Is it okay if I come to your mansion tonight?" Ivan chuckled. Seriously, if the guy was placed in hell he would do good in the throne

"Why of course~ You're always welcomed in everytime, my little Canadian bird!" With that, Ivan left the two. Alfred approached Matthew and punched his face

"Ow... What was that for?" Matthew asked while rubbing his cheeks

"Why would you go to that sicko's house anyway? You know you're not gonna survive!" Matthew sighed this is getting hard to hide...

"Don't worry Alfie, I'll be fine! Don't worry! See ya!" With that, Matthew left. Alfred felt his head pounded suddenly and every night he dreamed of what looked like an adult him with an adult Matthew, a British guy with huge eyebrows, a French, a creepy Russian, and a Chinese woman (or is it a man?). Alfred shook his head and walked back towards his designated 'home'

It was all so suddenly, Matthew came back with a gun and a map in hand.

"We're leaving this world tonight!"

He guided his family down the secret passages of Sanguinem, avoiding vampires. They've finally made it. A marbled hall and a tunnel to the outside world

"Mmm... Welcome, my little lambs~" That sick twisted voice again. Ivan approached them with the same sick smirk. And the next thing Alfred knew, he was standing with the other kids laying dead on the floor and Matthew barely alive. He had shot Ivan's head to buy them some time

"JUST GO YOU IDIOT!" Alfred ran, leaving Matthew dying on the floor. When he made it out, he was met with a man similar to the Brit in his dreams. He hugged the man and sobbed quietly on his chest

He was 16 when he was brought to a school. He met a Polish boy who went by the name Feliks, a soldier of the JIDA, similar to the Polish man in his dreams. Apparently Arthur had signed him as his watcher

"If you want to enter the JIDA, you need to have friends" It was what Feliks stated as he followed Alfred

The American then saw three guys picking on a smaller boy. Alfred rushed into action and defended the boy

"My word, you're not going to be apart of the army if you pick fights like that~" Feliks chanted but Alfred ignored it and turned back to the boy

"Hey, are you okay? Why did those guys beat you up anyway?" The smaller boy relaxed as he sighed in relief

"Si! Oh, well, Gilbert was a part of the army, so I asked him to maybe slipped me in" His accent sounded Italian

"Oh my, I forgot! My name is Feliciano Vargas! I am from Italy but moved here when my brother, Lovino, died" Feliciano's face darkened, Alfred tried to lighten the mood a little and it seems to work

"Ah well, don't get in trouble again"

"Okay!"

An unexpected event. A vampire attacked the school. Alfred rushed into action with a sword in hand as he tried to kill the vampire but failed miserably. Almost getting himself killed, Feliciano jumped in action quickly

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll hold her back! Go!" And that's when Alfred knew he had already made a friend. A new family. A new start

He made it to the army, he met a guy, similar to the German man in his dreams but the guy standing before him was taller and skinnier. They got into a fight. And the next thing he knew it, he was paired up with him in a test

Alfred realised that the German had a little brother in the verge of death. Roderich was his name.

"I want to enter the army because the army provided advance medical privileges for Roderich" Ludwig stated, voice full of guilt

"Don't be like that. The most important thing is that you be there with you're family" An image of Matthew flashed upon his eyes. Alfred knew what it felt like, and the American do not want that upon Ludwig

It was time to receive his black demon weapon. He, alongside Feliciano and Ludwig had been given a chance to test it out. Arthur had warned them

"The demon will give you false images so that you will be consume by guilt, so don't be deceive! You either live, die, or become a mindless man eating demon" Alfred gulped at the warnings, but he had no choice, he wanted to get revenge for his family. For Mattie. He reached out for the sword and was consumed completely by darkness.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw he was back in Sanguinem, young and fresh with his family still alive but Mattie had that weird sly grin on his face

"Avenge us, Alfie. Avenge our deaths"

"NO! MATTIE WOULD NEVER WANT THAT!" When he broke the demon's lies, he sealed the contract with his demon

"Whenever you need my power, just say my name and I'll give you what you need" He sealed the deal with a demon named Basch, who looked a lot like the Swiss man from his dreams. He was then drifted off back to reality and saw that Ludwig had already sealed his contract with a demon named Lukas, but what worried them is the fact that Feliciano has yet to wake up

When the Italian did wake up, they were met by an arrow. Feliciano had slit pupils, claws, two pair of fangs on the top and bottom of his mouth and a pair of horns. His voice was menacing and blood thirsty

"Die puny humans" The arrow was shot but was deflected.

"Kill him!" It was what Arthur had said, but they were not planning on killing their friend anytime sooner. It took a couple of hard times avoiding arrows but Feliciano snapped out of it and sobbed on Alfred's chest

"I want you to meet your new teammate, Wang Yao" Arthur had stated after a few days of getting their demon weapon. A Chinese man (Alfred thought) with hair tied up into a ponytail, looked a lot like the one from his dreams. He was met with Yao almost kicking his head. Arthur had mentioned he was once in a different squad but after the squad died, he was placed in Feliks' squad.

It was finally time to go on his first mission. He was met with an unexpected face he thought he would never see again, holding a sword attached to Arthur's chest. A face so familiar, he stabbed the chest of the person he had lost for a long time

"Mattie?" It can't be... Mattie died four years ago... But... This is all a dream... But it looked so real...

"Alfred?" Alfred stared at Matthew, he didn't notice how the Canadian's violet eyes had slit pupils

"Well what are you waiting for?! Kill it!" Arthur ordered, but Alfred stiffened. He couldn't.

"I... Can't..." With that, Arthur growled and almost hit Matthew when the Canadian jumped and landed not so gracefully. Arthur went over him and punched his face. The Brit coughed violently as Alfred tried to help out, but Arthur refused to take it

"WHAT WAS THAT, ALFRED?! YOU HAD THAT BLOODSUCKER RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT IT, ARU!" It was a scold from Yao as the rest of his squad members approached him and Arthur

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Feliciano's voice was calming, it assured Alfred that they were willing to listen to his story

"I don't know but... I think my family is with those bloodsucking leeches" Alfred turned his back, facing Matthew

"Mattie, is it really you?" Tears began to trail down Alfred's cheek. Mattie could only stare with his expression softened

"Alfie?"

"It's because I left you back then..." A train of guilt passed over Alfred. Mattie shook his head thoughtfully

"Oh wow, what a heart warming view~" The same sick voice from four years ago was heard. Ivan stood over Matthew with the same smirk from four years ago

"Now would you look at that, we didn't expect to meet up like this now do we~" His voice made him sicker. Alfred watched as the only audible sentence he heard was from Matthew

"I'm going to save him"

And the next thing, Matthew was at Ivan's throat with a menacing animalistic look, it terrified Alfred. Ivan announced that only Alfred would be spared and the others would be killed. Three other nobles appeared, he recognised them from before, Antonio, Henrique, and Cheng Wang. The next thing he knew it, Matthew carried Alfred up bridal style and jumped off from rubble to rubble

Matthew let go of Alfred on top of what seems to be the roof of a gas station. Only one question lingered in Alfred's mind when he heard Mattie said the word 'human' in disgust

"Wait... Mattie... Aren't you human?" Matthew could only look away, shame filled his eyes

"It's because I left you..."

"NO! THAT WASN'T IT!" Matthew snapped and finally calmed down "Please... Let's just go, Alfie..."

He couldn't leave Feliks, Feliciano, Ludwig, and Yao. They're their family. The next thing he knew it, it went red. Dark branches like wings spurt out of his back, his left eyes bleed.

"Sinners must die..." He fell unconscious afterwards...

He had made an oath to save Mattie.

 *** A few weeks later ***

Matthew ran towards the JIDA's soldiers after getting information from a soldier, Hedvika was her name. He ran with all of his might, slicing trough many soldiers with accuracy. He finally reached where Alfred was held

"Don't do it, Matthew! We're Alfred's family too!" Those words coming from Feliks brought Matthew to both anger and fear of losing Alfred

"Shut up!" Matthew tried to grab Alfred, but was stopped by Ludwig

"Oi, stop it!" Frustrated, the Canadian pulled the German closer and head butted him, Ludwig collapsed in progress. Matthew stepped forward and claimed his prize, only to be stopped by Feliciano, grabbing him from behind

"I won't let you! If you're Alfred's family, then that means you're our family too!" Matthew was taken back at the Italian's words, but couldn't show weakness

"That's nonsense!" Feliciano fell back. Matthew unsheated his sword and ready to strike the Italian, only to be stabbed by Francis

"Nice job, Feli! Die, you vampire" As Francis went to activate Gilbert's curse, Feliks' demon, Toris, Lunged towards Francis, knocking him down

"Go! Take Alfred and get out of here!" Matthew took this chance to escape, claiming his prize

Alfred was unconcious when he met Basch, and he didn't get what he meant by

"But it seems your other family member is here"

Who would've thought he would meet him again in an abandoned convenience store. Matthew was overwhelmed by his bloodlust, the Canadian attacked Alfred and almost ripped his throat open, but he snapped out of it just in time

"I don't want to hear it!" Alfred stubbornly refused to hear whatever Matthew was trying to say, if the Canadian wanted him to listen, at least just stop starving himself

"Alfie, please..."

"If you want me to listen, you got to drink my blood and survive" Alfred cut his arm a little as blood began to flow, it pushed Matthew closer to the edge. In a blink of an eye, Matthew was already at his throat, Alfred felt a spark of pain but then was replaced by a wave of bliss.

"Welcome home, Mattie"

He felt light headed and his vision blurred, but Matthew removed his fangs just in time before he pass out. The Canadians eyes turned crimson red, Alfred could've sworn he saw a flash of something unnatural on Mattie's eyes, like they were not those of a human nor a vampire

"Guys..." A voice was heard. Arthur appeared. Alfred had thought he was a gonner, Matthew growled at the sight of the Brit

"Woah, chill Mattie. Arthur? What's up?"

"Follow me" They followed Arthur to another building with his squad, the Brit's squad, Francis, Emil, Kiku, Lilli, Antonio, Henrique, Cheng, Ivan, Leon, and Yong Soo waiting for them inside

"So what's the deal Arthur?" Alfred asked curiously as he sat down with Matthew besides him. Arthur cleared his throat

"Any of you know why I called you here?" They all shook their heads

"So you don't remember what's up?" The others raised their eyebrows

"We never belong in this place"

"Yeah, we all knew that. That's why this fucking war started in the first place!" Elizabeta grunted

"No. What I meant was, we were never from this time or place. We were from somewhere else" This caught the attention of the others

"Well where were we from?" Ludwig asked, slightly annoyed

"In short, we're from a different part of the world and on the different time" It was Emil who answered.

"Huh?"

"Believe it or not, we were all nations from a different realm and time" This made Alfred furious

"How did you know all of this?! How?!"

"Because... I was the one... Who sent us here..." Silent

"WHAT?!"

"YOU FUCKER!"

"WHY MUST YOU DO THAT, ARU?!"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE DYING!" Everyone fell silent once again. Arthur stared at them, desperation in his eyes

"I put on a spell... That will send us to another world... Another time... Matthew and Alfred's went wrong until that was what caused their lives to be miserable... It worked... I'm sorry..." Everyone was surprised to see Arthur broke down

"... But since we've found each other, it's time we go home... Reverse everything... If only I could find Norway and Romania..." They looked at each other

"Do you mean Lukas and Vladimir?" Ludwig asked as he and Feliciano exchanged looks

"Yeah, YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?!" The two nodded and threw their weapons at Arthur

 _'Lukas... Vladimir?'_ _'Hi Arthur! Guess the secret slipped out faster than expected huh?'_ _'Well they have to know you dinglehead!'_ _'Stop guys, you think you guys could give me some of your magic'_ _'Sure!'_ _'Alright'_

They conversed telepathically. Vladimir glowed red, Lukas glowed blue. Magic flew inside of Arthur

"We're going back home..." With that Arthur chanted some latin words and the next thing they knew it, they were surrounded by golden light and disappeared to the air

* Back at the Hetalia world *

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE HERO!"

"SHUT UP WANKER!"

They were back home. Back to their own time. Where pasta rained from above and there are no apocalypse. Roderich, Lovino, and Gilbert were also back

"Mmm... You know... After that event, my throat kinda feels dry even after tons of water and maple syrup" Canada stated

"Yeah me too"

"Me three"

Yong Soo, Leon, Cheng, Antonio, Henrique, Ivan, and Lilli nodded. Even after many bottles of water, they were still thirsty

"ENGLAND!" The eight of them yelled as all of them noticed that they were still vampires. England laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head

"Hehe... I'll fix that later..." And thus, ended their adventure to another world where apocalypse reigned like mad, the world messed up, and many died. With that, the Magic Trio swore to never hold the 'Spell Book Of The Universe' for a long time


End file.
